Forever In Your Arms
by CSCreations
Summary: Post season 6. I's been one day since he returned from the Underworld and they want to celebrate it. Between kisses, hugs and I love yous Emma wishes she could be forever in his arms.


The sun was rising above the town of Storybrook. Everything was going perfect. No villain, no worries and no monsters threating the town and their love. It's been one day since he had returned to her arms and they wanted to celebrate it. In Emma and Killian's home, Emma was trying to open her eyes as she was stretching her arms to their king-sized bed. Her hands finally landed to his pillow and Emma's hand started to caress the other side of the bed but there was no one. Her eyes opened widely and saw that Killian wasn't there. She sat on their bed wearing nothing but a white sheet. They had spent an unforgettable night full of love and passion. Kisses and I love yous. And as she was tying the sheet over her beasts she heard the sound of water. Killian was taking a bath. She was listening to the water running through his toned muscles and through all over his body. When she finally tied the sheet she stood up and went to enter the bathroom. God, how much she had missed him, his body, his lips, how he was calling her _my love_ through their wild nights together, his hot kisses over her skin, everything. Before she entered the bathroom she saw herself to the mirror. She always wants to be beautiful for Killian. So, she quickly brushed her hair and opened the door of the bathroom. She could she his handsome figure in the shower, her hands holding her sheet. Suddenly the water flow stopped and Killian took a towel to dry himself, pulled the curtain and saw her.

''Good morning, my love'' He said , she went to his side and gave him a hot kiss. During the kiss she took his naked arm and put it on her waist and a little lower… As much as he wanted that to continue he stopped that passionate kiss.

''My beautiful love, as much as I want that to continue, your parents are waiting for us to eat breakfast at Granny's and I don't want to see what your father will do to me if we're late'' Killian said , Emma smirked she wouldn't listen to him anyway, so she started giving passionate kisses to his neck and then to his mouth. Finally between kisses she finally answered to him as their breaths were touching.

''What's all that rush? It's still early and yet I haven't taken a bath'' Emma said with a sexy voice and put his hand to her breasts. He smirked and kissed her neck.

''And I missed you so much'' Emma said.

''Me too. Your parents won't be angry if we're late, right?'' Killian asked

''Not a bit'' Emma said and took 3 steps away from Killian.

''Swan, where are you going?'' Killian asked.

''Oh, I am going to enjoy a bath with my true love'' Emma said and untied the sheet. She was now bared. Killian was kissing her while they were heading to the shower. When they did, they closed the curtain, opened the water and focused to each other bodies. As hot water was running through their bare bodies, Killian was kissing the parts of her body the sheet was covering while she was kissing his muscles.

''Kiss me, Killian'' Emma said and she leaned down to his mouth and he gave her a wild kiss. He was actually eating her with his tongue. When he stopped Emma was left breathless.

''Again'' Emma said and Killian crushed his hot lips on hers as they were touching each other's bodies. When they stopped that hot shower Killian to his towel and put it around his waist and gave Emma one too.

''Tie me'' Emma said and Killian dressed her up with the towel and tied it to her breasts. Emma smiled.

''Why thank you'' Emma said and kissed him again as her hands were around his neck.

''I love you so much'' Emma said while their noses were touching each other.

''I bloody love you, Emma'' Killian said between the kiss. When they stopped Emma's mouth had turned red.

''I love the way your beard turns my lips red'' Emma said and they smiled.

''And I love the way you sneak into my bath ''Killian said and leaned to another breathtaking kiss when suddenly Emma's phone started to ring.

''Let it ring'' Emma said and kissed him.

''But it could be your parents, Swan'' Killian said after the kiss and Emma picked it up.

''Yes? Hi mum!'' Emma said smiling.

''Emma where have you been? We're waiting for you for an hour!'' Snow's voice heard from the phone.

''We're coming mum, I was just taking a bath'' Emma said and she smiled to Killian. They went outside the bathroom and got dressed. Killian noticed that Emma was wearing his jacket. The other night Emma had confessed that she had taken his old pirate jacket and she was smelling it while she was crying because like this she was feeling that he is near her when he was away.

''Let's go , my love'' Killian said and they left to find the Charming's at Granny's.

They entered Granny's and sat on the same table with them.

''Well? You are not going to tell us why you're late?'' David said and Emma and Killian felt awkwardly.

''Ah, I woke up late and I took a bath'' Emma said awkwardly with a cracked voice and Snow smiled to her. She knew her daughter so well.

''Okay, then Hook come with me at the station I need you to help me recheck Hyde's file'' David said and Killian stood up to follow him and gave Emma a last kiss while they were smiling to each other. David and Killian left the mother and the daughter alone.

''Well?'' Snow grinned.

''Well what?'' Emma said and smiled.

''How was your shower?'' Snow said and grinned again.

''Mum!'' Emma said and realized that her mother had understood the situation.

''How did you know?'' Emma asked.

''You are my daughter. And between us… You were apart so long, it was the next logical step'' Snow said and drank a drop from her coffee.

''You ought to spent the night with the man you love'' Snow said and touched her daughter's hand.

''You love him a lot, don't you?'' Snow said and Emma nodded.

''I just can't lose him again'' Emma said.

''Now let's go find them, if dad had the same thought with you about why we were late I expect to find Killian punched under Hyde's file'' Emma said , they both laughed and left to find their true loves. And she promised to herself to have a morning bath with him every morning.

On the way to the station…

Emma had an idea, when her father and Killian will finish the searching she could surprise her loved one with something. And while she was thinking of that they arrived at the station and found Killian, hale searching the files. Emma was relieved.

''So, did you find anything?'' Snow asked and went to David's side.

''We're still searching but I know that something's wrong with that guy'' David said searching.

''My eyes are tired searching'' Killian breathed heavily to Emma. And in that minute she thought of making her idea true.

''Come home in an hour, I will rest you'' Emma whispered to his ear and Killian smirked.

''Mum, I have to go, something's up'' Emma said and David looked at her weirdly.

''More important that the safety of this town?'' David said

''David'' Snow said and prodded him with her arm.

''Okay, honey, go'' Snow said and Emma left.

When she arrived at their home, it was almost sunset. She went upstairs and started making a perfect romantic atmosphere. She put rose petals to their bed and closed the curtains. She wore a black sexy lingerie and black heels. The lingerie was fitting her like a glove. The bra was black silk and had a very low décolletage. She put red lipstick on her lips and brushed her hair for a long time. After a few minutes she heard the door of their home opening. So , she put her black robe on and went downstairs.

''Hello, love'' Killian said. When he saw her, he wasn't aroused yet because she was wearing the robe. Emma pretended that her back was hurting.

''Come on, Swan sit for a bit, it will may get better.'' Killian said and they sat on the couch.

''I don't think so, Killian can you give my back a massage?'' Emma asked.

''Of course love , where are you hurting?'' Killian said and put his hand on her back.

''Here'' Emma said as Killian's hand was doing massage on Emma's waist.

''And a bit on the shoulders ''Emma said as she was making sexy noises.

''And from the shoulders a little bit down'' Emma said with a cracked voice as Killian was touching her collarbone.

''And a little down here'' Emma said and put his hand on her breasts. Emma smirked and kissed his neck.

''Emma'' Killian said.

''Yes, my tiger?'' Emma said

''Is your back better because I have something else in mind'' Killian said and kissed her collarbone.

''Much better'' She said and he picked her up and went upstairs. When they entered their room Killian saw how Emma had decorated it. He put her down to their bed and started kissing her when suddenly his phone rang.

''Yes? Ah, David, you found something to Hyde's file'' Killian was speaking to his phone and Emma got the chance to brush her hair once more. Then he went to the bathroom to speak with him and Emma untied her robe and was waiting for him to come with the only clothing, her sexy lingerie. When he closed the door of the bathroom he hadn't noticed her yet because he was still talking, so Emma got the chance to put some rose petals to her body and put her blonde hair on her one shoulder.

''I can't come now because I am tired, Bye Dave'' Killian said and turned off his phone and looked the bed with his mouth open.

''Are you coming, my tiger?'' Emma said smirking.

''Definitely ''Killian said and wore off his vest and shirt and went above her kissing her.

''You liked the surprise, my love?'' Emma asked

''You know I love surprises'' Killian said and kissed her décolletage.

''Swan, you are beautiful in this little clothing'' Killian said and kissed her neck. After a while her perfect lingerie was ripped on floor.

''I love you'' Emma said touching his chest.

''I know love, me too'' Killian said and kissed her lip and her nose.

''Killian'' Emma said and he looked at her.

''I want to be forever in your arms'' Emma said and leaned to his mouth.

''Me too, my love, me too'' Killian said and they kissed passionately once more.


End file.
